


Come All Ye Faithful

by brethilaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blasphemy, Dirty Talk, Language Kink, Latin, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brethilaki/pseuds/brethilaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pun intended. Set in the same universe as Coming of Age, but the stories are not otherwise connected.</p>
<p>Dean has an itch, and Cas is the only one who can scratch it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come All Ye Faithful

“You're taking a language, right?” Dean asked, out of the blue. He and Cas were lying on their backs on the little bed stuffed in the corner of Cas's dorm room, feet parked high up on the wall above them and intertwining.

“Well, yes. Latin is required of Classics majors. Well, that or Greek, but I'm taking Latin.”

“Latin?” Dean scoffed, teasingly. “That's not a real language. Anymore.”

“It's still spoken in the Vatican,” Cas rejoined, looking over in slight irritation. “Besides, the point is to learn to read _classics_. In their original language. Which is usually Latin. Or Greek.”

“Whatever,” Dean snorted, and returned to staring at the ceiling. Cas was lost in another train of thought when he spoke again.

“So... can you speak it?”

“What?”

“Latin. Can you speak it?”

“I mean... I guess I _could._ It's a dead language, so that's not really the focus of the class. Like I said, the point is to learn to read it.” He gave Dean an uncertain sidelong look. “Why?”

“No reason.”

Cas sighed and tried to remember what he had been thinking about.

“Hey, Cas?”

“What?” he demanded, a little sharper than he'd meant.

“If I sucked you off, would you dirty talk me in Latin?”

“ _What_?” Cas propped himself up on his elbows for a better angle to look down at Dean's face in surprise. Dean returned his gaze, steady and serious:

“ _Quid pro quo_?”

“Really?”

Dean shrugged.

“Had a fuckbudy who was half Mexican once, didn't know much Spanish except the dirty stuff, and the way he whispered it in my ear....” Dean pulled himself out of the memory before he word-vomited any more explicit details he was sure Cas never wanted to hear. “Uh, anyway, it was hot, Cas, you know I like weird shit like that, please?”

“I hate to break it to you, Dean, but that's not really the kind of vocabulary you learn from Virgil.”

“Oh, Jesus, Cas, then just recite the _Aeneid_ for all I care, or spew a bunch of pretentious-sounding gibberish, I won't know the difference. Just make it sound dirty, okay, I've got an itch and you're the only one who can help me scratch it. _Carpe diem_ , live a little!” He was already rubbing his way down Cas's leg with his foot.

“Well... okay,” Cas agreed, and Dean dove for his fly.

Cas was mostly soft when Dean took him in his mouth but Dean gave good head (and looked damn good doing it) so he swelled quickly and soon Dean was lapping precome from his slit and reminding him to start talking already. Cas's mind was fuzzy, and he couldn't think of anything to say.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean pleaded, rutting against his own hand as he fumbled to unzip his pants. Groping frantically for words, Cas tangled a hand in Dean's hair and gasped the first thing that jumped to his mind.

“ _Adeste fideles_!” he demanded, pushing Dean back down onto his cock. Dean moaned around the head and Cas's breath caught on “ _Laeti triumphantes_!” even as he pushed Dean further down his shaft, deeper (“ _Venite_ ”) and deeper (“ _Venite_!”), wrapping his legs needily around Dean's neck and growling, “ _In Bethlehem_.”

Dean shuddered. “ _Natum videte_ ,” Cas continued, hoping the continued use of the imperative would lend his voice the commanding tone he knew Dean craved, though the meaning be wholly inappropriate to the context, and even blasphemous (but this didn't stop Cas from looking down and stroking Dean's face tenderly as he breathed, “ _Regem Angelorum_ ,” and thinking, however blasphemous, at least here the words fit).

But then Dean was jerking frenetically into his hand, clearly poised on the edge of release. His focus was split, so Cas took control of his own pleasure and fucked into Dean's mouth, desperately close himself. The words spilt from his mouth now unconsciously.

“ _Venite adoremus_ ,” and felt his balls tighten.

“ _Venite adoremus_!” and he came down Dean's welcoming throat.

“ _Venite adoremus_...” and he looked into Dean's hooded eyes, leaning down to whisper deep and throaty into this ear,

“ _Dominum_ ,” and Dean came with a cry.

 

*

 

“Itch scratched?” Cas panted after they had both recovered the most part of their senses.

“What can I say?” Dean smirked, slipping into lilting ecclesiastical Latin, “ _Veni, vidi, vici_.”

“You came alright,” Cas frowned slightly, looking at the stain on his comforter.

“ _Et tu, Castiel_ ,” Dean teased, licking his lips.

“Yeah. I really need to start putting towels over my bed whenever you visit.”

“I'd been wondering why you didn't.”

“... I should really change this bedding.”

“Not right now. _Habeas corpus_.”

“Dean, do you even know what that means?”

“Sure. It means your body is mine.”

“Actually... oh, never mind.” Cas closed his eyes and rested his head on Dean's chest, listening to his heart. He counted sixty beats before Dean spoke again.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Mm?”

“ _Te amo_.”

Cas looked up, bemused.

“And I thought you didn't know any Latin.”

“What? That was Spanish. Learned it from that Mexican guy. Means 'fuck you'.” His tone was serious but his eyes were smiling. Cas shook his head.

“Whatever, Dean. I love you, too.”

_finis_


End file.
